Powerful Four
by kyria hyuuga
Summary: Li Syaoran is engaged to his one and only best friend, Sakura Kinomoto.They have been engaged when their mothers, members of the Powerful Four, agreed to betrothe them to each other when they were pregnant. As love growm something evil happens.Summ. Insid
1. Chapter 1

**POWERFUL FOUR**

**Kyria: Hi guys! This is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic! I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Summary: Li Syaoran is engaged to his one and only best friend Kinomoto Sakura ever since his mother and Sakura's mom were pregnant with the both of them. It also helps because the two of them are the highest members of the Powerful Four. Four companies who practically own the world. With the two other members Eriol Hiirigazawa and Tomoyo Daidoji already in love and engaged, will Syaoran and Sakura fall in love as well? What if an evil clan elder wants to kill Syaoran so that he will finally be the leader of the clan? What if a certain Li Mei Ling has her heart set on having Hiirigazawa Eriol for herself, and be Kinomoto Sakura's most beloved best friend and leave Daidoji Tomoyo nothing? Will love survive all the odds? The answer is yet to be told in this spinning tale of the Powerful Four.**

**CHAPTER ONE: MY BEST FRIEND IS MY FIANCEE**

April 1, 1996

Li Yelan stared as his son played with his bestfriend. At four years old Li Syaoran can be defined as a hottie. Yelan thought. A messy chestnut hair, stunning amber eyes. Perfect for Nadeshiko's girl. Kinomoto Sakura, a cheerful and beautiful girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Perfect for my boy. Yelan thought again. And as a bonus? Sakura came from a rich family as well. She is the heiress to the second powerful company of the world, Kinomoto Corps. Which makes them more compatible seeing as Syaoran will manage Li Corporations. And they look so happy! It is a good thing they are bestfriends! Yelan Li, married to Xiao Xin Li, the love of her life, is part of the Powerful Four, along with her cousin, Hiirigazawa Lynn, married to Hiirigazawa Clow, President of Hiirigazawa Corps, third powerful company, ofcourse her bestfriend, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, married to Kinomoto Fujitaka, President of Kinomoto Corps. And Nadeshiko's cousin and Lynn's bestfriend, Daidoji Sonomi, marries to Daidoji Ryou. Their husbands bestfriends, like the four of them. Yelan can't help but smile as she remembers the "plan" for the kids.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Four years ago**_

_Ohayou Nadeshiko! A tall girl with long raven hair greeted her bestfriend admiring cherry blossoms. Yelan Li, recently married to Xiao Xing Li, the love of her life, looks as beautiful as ever. She had news for her one and only bestfriend. Yet Nadeshiko seems out of this world. "Earth to Nadeshiko!" Yelan Li screamed at her best friend. "Oh, ohayou Yelan! I was day dreaming again, wasn't I?" Nadeshiko Kinomoto laughed. "Yes you are!" Yelan Li laughed with her friend. "Hey, I have news for you." "What is it Yelan?" "I'm…" "Your what? Come on I hate waiting!" Nadeshiko exclaimed with a pout. "Haha! I know you are Nadeshiko! I am pregnant!" Yelan bursted out! "OH MY GOD!!! That is sooo great Yelan, I am pregnant too!" The best friends screamed together bringing the other two best friends Sonomi and Lynn rush to them "What's wrong?" Sonomi asked. "WE'RE PREGNANT!" Yelan and Nadeshiko said. "REALLY? WE ARE TOO!" And the four girls screamed all together. Their husbands, came rushing to them. "What's wrong?" the guys asked. "The four of us are pregnant! At the same time" the girls said causing their husbands to sweat drop. "Hey Yelan, why don't we arrange for our kids to get married?" "That is a good idea! But I want mine to be a boy!" Yelan said. "All the better, I want a girl! Pinky swear?" "Pinky swear!" Yelan and Nadeshiko laghed as their husbands glared/looked with affection at each other. " Li, if your boy hurts my girl, I will make him live through hell." Fujitaka glared at Xiao Xin. "I promise you my boy would not hurt your girl." And the best friends laughed along with their wives. "Ohhh, lets make a deal too Sonomi, my son will marry your daughter too!" "That is fine with me Lynn!" "PINKY SWEAR!" The two girls squealed and Nadeshiko and Yelan laughed along. "Hiirigazawa, make sure my daughter will be loved!" Ryou said as he punched Clow on the shoulder. Meanwhile an eight year old Touya Kinomoto runs to Yelan and Nadeshiko. "Mama, make them stop! My cheeks hurt! Please mama. Auntie, stop them!" Yelan, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka and Xiao Xin laughed hard while Touya seems to be annoyed. "TOUYA!!!" Four distinct voices from Fuutie Li, Xiefa Li, Feimei Li and Fanren Li could be heard. "Oh boy! LEAVE ME ALONE TERRIBLE QUADRUPLE!!" Touya said as he started running. "MAMA, SO KAWAII!" And they chased after Touya and Yukito. The eight friends just howled with laughter._

_End of Flashback_

"You seem deep in thought Yelan." Nadeshiko said. "I was just remembering how we bethroed our children." Yelan replied while staring at Syaoran and Sakura chasibg eac other. "I know, twelve more years and Sakura and Syaoran will be sixteen. They are really meant for each other. Imagine they were born on the same day!" (A/N: Saku and Syao were not really born on the same day but I wanted their relationship to be more "DESTINED BY FATE") "But, will they fall in love Nadeshiko?" Nadeshiko brooded over this as she and her best friend elapsed into silence, the powerful four had not been forced to marry. The eight of them fell in love. But will our children do also? Nadeshiko sighed and looked at her daughter who stumbled and scraped her knee. Sakura began to cry and Nadeshiko and Yelan were about to rush to her when their husbands restrained them. "Honey, look..." Fujitaka and Xiao Xin pointed to a crying Sakura clinging tightly to her so called "best friend" while he hugs her back and comforts her. "Syaoran, it hurts! My knee hurts. Make it go away!" Little Sakura sobbed harder as she clung to Syaoran more. "Hush, its fine, mama says that if someone kisses your wound, the pain will go away. Now I am gonna let go okay. But I wont leave." "Pwomise?" Syaoran chuckled lightly "Pwomise!" He said while touching Sakura's nose. He then bent down and kissed Sakura's knee. "There all better?" Sakura smiled and said "Mmm-hmmm!" "Happy birthday Sakura." Syaoran said as he kissed her friend. "Happy birthday to Syaoran!" She smiled and hugged her bestfriend. They then proceeded to wipe cake at each other while a blushing Tomoyo Daidoji has her bestfriend Eriol Hiirigazawa's head on her shoulder. Nadeshiko then spoke as a smile crept to the faces of the eight. "Yelan, you asked me if our kids would fall in love? The answer is yes." Yelan Li could not help but smile. "I believe you Nadeshiko"

**TWELVE YEARS LATER:**

**APRIL 1, 2008**

"Syao! Syao wake up!" A certain auburn haired girl tried in vain while waking her best friend up. Their parents Xiao Xin and Yelan Li and Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto had to attend a business conference in Hong Kong their hometown, leabing the two bestfriends under the care of a butler Wei. And under the same bedroom, sleeping in the same bed. (A/N: NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS!) Sakura was trying to wake her bestfirnd up, it is after all their birthday and they already woke up late. "Syao, breakfast! LI SYAORAN!" Sakura almost screamed at her best friend. "Umm… five more minutes Saku, so back to sleep!" Syaoran mumbled to his bestfriend _turning _monster. And to make sure she shuts up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug while he buried his face in her hair. "_She smells like cherry blossoms as always! Wait! What the hell! She is my best friend!" _And the great Li Syaoran blushed but just focused on sleeping which he did achieve. Meanwhile with his best friend "_Ah I feel safe when he hugs me! And he still smells of the ocean, calm and reserved! Wait. What the heck! He is my best friend!" _ And she too fell asleep on his chest while her arm went around his torso.

_After a peaceful three hours:_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA, SYAORAN!" an incredibly loud voice boomed over the Li Mansion. Tomoyo Daidoji has her handy camera and began clicking away at the sight of Sakura and Syaoran hugging, asleep in bed! "Ohh, so kawaii! I told you Eriol-honey, they would eventually be!" Tomoyo said while absently stroking her boyfriend's hand. "You were always right, honey!" Eriol Hiirigazawa responded to flatter his girlfriend. Meanwhile the best friends were already waking and finding their two friends they merely opened one- eye and mumbled Good morning lovebirds and went back to sleep and their position. "KAWAII! You just love hugging each other!" Tomoyo squealed. "Eriol, control your girlfriend!" As he sat up. "Syao, five minutes became 3 hours its nine o' clock!" "Alright, waking up, waking up!" Syaoran said quite irritated. "Alright, now get dressed both of you, school play practice today you play lead!" Eriol said as e walked through the door with a giggling Tomoyo on his right arm. "Play?" Sakura and Syaoran wondered. "Oh, hell!" They both exclaimed as they dashed to their walk in closets reached the bathrooms and showered and dressed. All in ten minutes "_If only I did not want to hug him/her so much!" _They both thought.

_**Flashback: Yesterday**_

"_Okay kids, we are doing a play on Pride and Prejudice (__**A/N: Everybody know this? If you don't just e-mail me!)**__ The characters are:_

_Jane Bennet: Tomoyo_

_Charles Bingley: Eriol_

_Elizabeth Bennet: Sakura (Lead)_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy: Syaoran (Lead)_

_Mary Bennet: Chihauru Mihara_

_Kitty Bennet: Naoko Yanagisawa_

_Lydia Bennet: Rika Sasaki_

_George Wickham: Yamazaki_

"_Practice is at 10 am tomorrow, and practice your lines." Terada-sensei said. "Hey Saku!" Syaoran yelled which made every girl population especially a girl named Shizuka Todo boil with anger. "Yo, Syao!" And this time every boy got boiling blood. "Since it is our birthday tomorrow, and our parents are out of town, why don't we party ourselves?" Syaoran said a cunning glint in his eyes. "I like your plan, Syao-baby." Sakura smirked and applauded herself for acting this great. "Hmm… you always liked it, Saku-babe!" And they ran of laughing hard for getting the fan clubs to back off. And spent the night playing video games._

_End of Flasback_

"We're ready!" Syaoran and Sakura rushed to the kitchen, grabbed toast and milk said "hi" and "bye" to Wei and dashed to Syaoran's Green Ferrari (A/N: Personalized for him and someone with the same eye color. Now who could that be?) Drove off with Eriol's blue Lexus followed them.

School: 5 minutes later (A/N: The school is 20 mins. Away but a Ferrari and Lexus? What more do you expect?)

"Syao-kun!!!!!" A hoard of screaming fan girls attacked. And Sakura sighed looking at her smirking best friend and got the mega phone. "_Why did I agree to be his fan girl protector anyway?"_ Syaoran opened the car's roof and Sakura sexily stood and shouted on the phone "STOP! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING _MY_ SYAO-BABY SYAO-KUN? IT'S LI-SAMA TO ALL OF YOU GET IT? OR ELSE… FACE MY GUARDS!" About a hundred body guards swung into view and the girls were obviously angry but got scared and backed off. Well almost all. "HEY BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SYAORAN IS NOT FOR YOU, HE IS MINE!" Shizuka Todo screamed and smirked at Sakura's reaction. Tears were threathening to fall but Syaoran got up, turned Sakura to him, Sakura clung tightly and cried while he glared icily at Shizuka. And if looks could kill, Shizuka would be dead by now. " How. Dare. You. Lowlife. Call. My. Best Friend. Bitch.?" Syaoran said after emphasizing every word his voice venomous as his arms were wrapped protectively around his beloved Sakura. "Awww…. Baby you know you want me. Who would like someone as ugly as her?" Sakura clung harder and Syaoran got angrier. Tomoyo was about to rush in when Eriol took her arm shook his head and pointed at a silver top-down Porsche about 5 meters away. Tomoyo just smirked and signaled the girl inside to wait. "How dare you? You think you are pretty? Well look again because you look like scum!" Syaoran repeated almost wanting to kill Shizuka right then and there. "Your just being nice to her because you've known her all your life." Syaoran almost went down from the car if only Sakura had not clung to him more. But as if on instinct the girl on the Porsche went down and marched straight in front of the scene. She was tall, about 5'11", she has sleek chestnut hair that reaches her waist and blazing blue eyes. At five kilometers, Fanren Li could kill someone with her stare. _SLAP! _Before Shizuka could react Fanren's hand already connected with Shizuka's right cheek. "Don't you ever call my sister a bitch because she is not a slut like you." Fanren's stare got more icy. "How dare you! Who are you anyway?" Shizuka attempted to slap Fanren but Fanren stopped her hand and slapped her left cheek. Shizuka tried to slap her with her other hand but Fanren caught it as well. And she gave Shizuka a hard shove causing her to fall on the ground. Fanren kicked her and used her stilettos to step on her. "I am none other than Fanren Li. Sister of Syaoran. And I do not like any one insulting his fiancée! So next time you plan to stick to my brother, watch your action because you have a restraining order of 500 km from Syaoran and Sakura. I am a lawyer, I will see to it. You have insulted a member of the powerful four, and you shall pay heavily. The Kinomoto's will sue. You father will be fired from office today and I will take back your scholarship program. You are expelled from this school. I am part owner of the school, and you just made a mistake. Scram" Fanren removed the pressure and the body guards took the body away. And speaking of mood swings: "Syaoran! Sakura! I missed you! But I will hug you later. Eriol, Tomoyo! The happy couple." After that Sakura calmed down, hugged Fanren and clung to Syaoran again. Then they proceeded to the practice area. But one thing can not be erased from Syaoran's mind, his sister claimed that Sakura is his fiancée. Now what could that mean?

_**Car Ride: Sakura and Syaoran**_

"Thanks for doing that Syaoran! Standing up for me." Sakura said quite sleepily. "Its fine after all you are my best friend." "Hmm…" And Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran just smiled and drove home.

_**Car Ride: Eriol and Tomoyo**_

"Hey hon," Eriol said to get Tomoyo's attention. "Yes?" "Mom called. We will have dinner at Li Mansion. Uncle Xiao Xin, Aunt Yelan, Uncle Fujitaka and Aunt Nadeshiko just came home. They said important meeting. Your parents are there too" "Alright" And Tomoyo held Eriol's hand.

_**Li Household: Parkway**_

"Saku, wake up were home." "Mmm… Five….ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ" Syaoran can't help but chuckle. And he called Wei over gave him their stuff and carried Sakura. "Xiao Lang, bring Ying Fa here and wake her up." "Yes Aunt Nadeshiko." _Odd she used our Chinese names. Guess I better wake this girl up. _"Hey Saku, chocolate!" "Where!! Awww… that was rude!" Sakura pouted. "Come on, family meeting." They entered the Li Mansion sala and sat down. "Okay kids, we want you to listen very carefully. Ying Fa, Xiao Lang, you are engaged and Tomoyo and Eriol, you are also engaged." The two were happy but the other couple was just blank. "Sakura? Syaoran?"

**0----------0----------0----------0----------0**

**Kyria: How will Sakura and Syaoran take the news? Will they drift apart or be as close as before? Stay tuned in this captivating story of the Powerful Four! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**POWERFUL FOUR**

**Kyria: Hi guys! This is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic! I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Summary: Li Syaoran is engaged to his one and only best friend Kinomoto Sakura ever since his mother and Sakura's mom were pregnant with the both of them. It also helps because the two of them are the highest members of the Powerful Four. Four companies who practically own the world. With the two other members Eriol Hiirigazawa and Tomoyo Daidoji already in love and engaged, will Syaoran and Sakura fall in love as well? What if an evil clan elder wants to kill Syaoran so that he will finally be the leader of the clan? What if a certain Li Mei Ling has her heart set on having Hiirigazawa Eriol for herself, and be Kinomoto Sakura's most beloved best friend and leave Daidoji Tomoyo nothing? Will love survive all the odds? The answer is yet to be told in this spinning tale of the Powerful Four.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**Li Household: Parkway**_

"_**Saku, wake up were home." "Mmm… Five….ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ" Syaoran can't help but chuckle. And he called Wei over gave him their stuff and carried Sakura. "Xiao Lang, bring Ying Fa here and wake her up." "Yes Aunt Nadeshiko." Odd she used our Chinese names. Guess I better wake this girl up. "Hey Saku, chocolate!" "Where!! Awww… that was rude!" Sakura pouted. "Come on, family meeting." They entered the Li Mansion sala and sat down. "Okay kids, we want you to listen very carefully. Ying Fa, Xiao Lang, you are engaged and Tomoyo and Eriol, you are also engaged." The two were happy but the other couple was just blank. "Sakura? Syaoran?"**_

**Chapter Two: Pictures and Babysitters**

"When did this happen?" a particularly icy Syaoran who can kill at least ten people in a 500 km radius asked his parents. "Ummm.. 16 years ago?" Xiao Xin replied quite nervous of the outcome. "Oh, that long now? WHAT? HOW THE HELL? I'M SIXTEEN! YOU ENGAGED US BEFORE WE WERE BORN!? WHAT IF WE LOVE SOME ONE ELSE?" An astonished Syaoran blurted while Sakura who apparently snapped out of a trance stood up and collected her bestfriend in her arms. "Shhh… Syao, maybe we should let them explain, ne? Calm down." Sakura said while hugging her bestfriend who just clung to her while trying to calm down. Yelan and Nadeshiko calmed down by now. After all, ever since Li Syaoran was 4, the only thing to calm his volcano of a temper is Kinomoto Sakura, and even if you turn the world upside down, it would still be like that. "Yes Xiao Lang. Nadeshiko and I were pregnant with the both of you when we planned your marriage. At your Fourth birthday, we considered the plan because we thought that you and Sakura might not fall in love. At the same time we saw both of you, Sakura clinging to you because she had a wound. Do you remember? And after that whenever Sakura would cry she was inconsolable, apart from clinging to you, that is. And we thought that somehow, eventually you are most likely to fall in love. But answer me Xiao Lang, are you, by any chance, related, courting or in intimate terms, with any body? Yelan Li asked her son, who by the way is still clinging to his bestfriend. "Nnn, mzer." A muffled sound from Sakura's shoulder could be heard. "Very well, and you Sakura, do you happen to be related or in intimate terms with some one?" "No auntie." "Then pray! What is wrong with our decisions? Kids today! You will have a press conference in, oh, now!" Just as Yelan finished talking to her son and soon to be daughter, media people from over 5 stations entered the room. Syaoran still clinging to his best friend. The media got a picture, hidden from them and began the interview. (A/N: Sorry guys too lazy to write about it. After all its just random questions: What's your reaction and stuff like that, on with the story) After the hell of an interview, Eriol and Tomoyo went back to Eriol's penthouse to _celebrate _their engagement. Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran went to their trusty roof top camp at the Li Mansion. (Fujitaka and Nadeshiko went back to Hong Kong with Yelan and Xiao Xin to continue the convention while Lynn and Sonomi arranged for an afternoon shopping in LA with their husbands and staying there for a while) Syaoran was comfortable leaning on his best friend while they gaze at the stars. "Hey Syao?" Sakura asked while stroking the head of her bestfriend. "Hmmm.. Saku?" "What if you fall in love with someone?" "Won't happen" Syaoran replied rater curtly. "How do you know?" "It just is, Saks. Come on, lets go to sleep." Syaoran yawned then stood up and carried his best friend, bridal style. "You're weird SYAO-BABY!" Sakura playfully remarked while she nuzzled Syaoran's neck. "Well you are too, SAKU-BABE!" The two ended up laughing and cuddling each other.

**The next day…..**

Four loud voices could be heard entering the Li Mansion. They stormed up to the secret roof top and took about ten dozens of pictures, quietly (A/N: the Terrible Quadruple could be quiet every time their brother is sleeping WHILE HUGGING AN EMERALD EYED BEAUTY) The Quadruple decided to wait and see how the two will wake up and ofcourse, what a Li wants, a Li gets. "Hmmm…. Morning already! 7:00! We're like sooo late for practice if we don't wake up! Syao! Syao! Babe come on. Syao!!!!!" "Pipe down will yah! Come here loud mouth!" "But Sya…!" Sakura just found herself being hugged to death by her half awake bestfriend. Sakura just did not know what to do. When thank the heavens….. "KAWAII!!!!! Awww, Baby Bro, We are like so glaaad that she will be our baby sister. Congratulations on the engagement!" Syaoran all but bolted awake. "Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, Xiefa! What are you doing here?" Sakura just suppressed a giggle. "Well, Fan told us all about the Todo girl. She Is know safely behind bars, in Alaska may I add." Xiefa, narrated. "And we would just like to see you and say happy birthday in belated fashion, and ask a teensy-weensy favor!" Fuutie smiled radiantly at her last statement. "What is it Fuutie- onee?" Sakura asked happily, Syaoran just stared suspiciously. "Well, you see, mum wanted us to follow her and aunt Nadeshiko in Milan. Dad and uncle Fujitaka asked Fuutie, Xiefa and my husband to join them in the annual Pangya Golf Competition seeing as Li's and Kinomoto's rule. So we have my Cheng and Lang to watch. Fei just had her baby Chang and well Fuutie's toddler, Chen. Eriol and Tomoyo are too googly for Chen to see. Wei is on vacation, Nana Ling is away and we are leaving tomorrow, so we would like to ask…." Feimei said just a bot hanging…. "No don't say it!" Syaoran cut her off. "Could you watch the kids?" Fanren just said looking really bored. Syaoran was about to kill anyone when he felt a very firm restraining hand on his arm. Apparently, his supposedly best friend in the whole world turned enemy and before he could stop it, his best friend was already saying, "Sure Fanren-onee. We would just need the baby stuff and bring the kids to practice today. After all, Foundation Month's really loose on us." Sakura replied smilingly. "Well, great! The kids are in the nursery. Nana Ling will be back in two months time. After all after Foundation Mont is Sports Month right?" Xiefa asked, a cunning glint can be seen from her eyes. "We will manage one-chan!" Sakura replied. And for the next our or so, Sakura and Syaoran learned the basics for changing diapers, preparing milk bottles, carrying the babies using the baby carrier and stuff. At exactly 8:30 The Terrible Quadruple were on their way on Fanren's silver Porsche, while Syaoran and Sakura are preparing themselves for practice and packing baby needs for Cheng, Lang, Chang and Chen. At 9 o' clock they left the house with Syaoran's Green Ferrari adorned with a _baby on board_ sticker. He droved extra carefully while Chen, Cheng and Lang were seated on the back on their baby seats and baby Chang was on Sakura's lap. Upon their entrance, envious looks from the boys and girls each holding a copy of "Tomoeda Today" splashed on first page is the wedding of Li to Kinomoto and Hiirigazawa to Daidoji. With the article, Powerful Four are tying loose ends within the Circle of Power. And imagine the astonishment of the students as Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran carted four children to practice. Shizuka Todo's half sister Megumi Yadara simply glared at both of them. "_You will pay Li and Kinomoto. It is because of you my fiancé is in the hands of the Li! But I Yadara Megumi will be part of the Powerful Four and remove you both! Me and Rui will rule. If Shizuka was stupid, I am not! I will make you suffer as Rui is!" _But oblivious to Megumi, Sakura was having a hard time explaining things to Mr. Terada when Chang was wailing on her shoulders. And Syaoran was almost using all of his Martial Arts Techniques to stop the three toddlers from running around the room. "I am so sorry Terada- sensei. But Syaoran's sisters have to go to Milan and their husbands have to go to the Pangya Golf Competition. Wei is on vacation and the Nana of the kids is out because of an emergency or something. We really have to watch the kids! And- hang on sir, Chang! Honey, baby, shh don't cry! Syao, Milk!" Sakura desperately shouted! "Just a sec Saku! Chen, Lang, Cheng Li! Sit down the three of you and behave! Your cousin is already wailing and do you think we enjoy coming after you? Sit all of you, and don't pipe a word!" Syaoran erupted while carting the three kids to the chairs. Syaoran got the formula for Chang got the baby from Sakura's arms and fed him still looking dark. Chen, Cheng and Lang were already wailing but were careful to be quiet to avoid their uncle's temper. The whole class was silent. Mouths agape and even Terada sensei was simply watching amusedly. Sakura approached the children and hugged them all. "You see Cheng, Chen and Lang; it is not easy to watch over the four of you. You see, we are your mom and dad for 2 months and we simply haven't adjusted yet. And you know how your uncle reacts with mommy! So say sorry and make sure to smile your best!" Sakura winked at the three before letting go. Chen, Cheng and Lang went up to Syaoran and shouted "Sowie, Daddddyyyyy!" Syaoran stared shocked at first but smiled and bent down to be hugged by sons! "Just behave okay! I and mommy have a lot to do. So if ever Chang cries, has a wet diaper or is about to fall, shout for us, okay?" Syaoran looked like a dad really. By 9 am the kids were settled and happily sucking their lollipops while the cast was assembled to pick up on a scene. Unbeknownst to the couple now busily practicing, another couple was cozily watching a video all the way from Venice. "Look Tomo, The Terrible Quadruple's Plans worked." A certain Navy haired and Azure eyed boy commented. "I know Eri. Look they are so adorable." A beautiful girl nuzzled against the boy's shoulders with lavender eyes and sleek black hair smiled as well. "Now that we finished the match making…" Eriol Hiirigazawa looked at Tomoyo Daidoji with a devilish grin. "Hmmm…" replied Daidoji Tomoyo. "I'll get the monopoly board!" Eriol said. Meanwhile back in Hong Kong:

"I think you should forgive him Lizzy!" Said a girl with honey brown hair in two pigtails, the ever famous Chihauru Mihara. "Perhaps I could forgive his pride, if he ad not wounded mine, Mary. Enough of this nonsense." "But Mary is right Lizzy!" Said a girl with short dark brown hair and thick glasses. Naoko Yanagisawa. "Let her be Kitty! Listen to Lydia." A beautiful girl with rum colored hair said. Terada-sensei's fiancé Rika Sasaki. The girl known as Lizzy or Sakura was about to reply when suddenly: "Mommy, Daddy! Chang is crying! A really panicked Chen and Lang approached Sakura. Sakura was about to go out when Syaoran came in with Chang in his hands half an arms length away from him. "Umm.. Saku-babe, we need t diapers." Syaoran said quite disgustedly. "Oh! Okay I have it here. Syao-baby you know how to right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah babe but the problem is who will lift Chang? Fuutie did that part…" "Alright I am changing!" Sakura said as se carried Chang and Syaoran Chen, Cheng and Lang. "They deserve a break honey." Rika said approaching her fiancé. "I know Rika. We should just go and let them adjust to being parents. The past few weeks have been hard." Terada replied. Meanwhile Chihauru and Naoko had an all knowing glare……

**Xiao Quing Mansion, Hong Kong**

Li Xiao Zang was staring across his nephew's photo. _"Xiao Lang had always been my favorite. To bad I have to kill him and his fiancé. With both of them in the Circle, I will never control the Li Clan, my brother, I have given, because I loved im. But not his son, never again. I am sorry Xiao Lang….." _Xiao Quing thought. He was holding a copy of Tomoeda's Dirt. A certain Shizuka Todo. Excellent, Xiao Quing thought. I never knew Megumi will be useful! "Hello, I need to speak with Megumi Yadara."……… "Yadara, I need you to do something. …. Yes. I want it soon…………Excellent I knew I could count on you! Remember Megumi, fail this time and Rui will pay hard.

**A/N: So it begins. Watch out in the next chapter**

**Yadara Megumi starts to do pranks that will make Sakura and Syaoran suffer (or will it?)**

**Rui is introduced**

**Li Xiao Quing's past is revealed**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

POWERFUL FOUR

**POWERFUL FOUR**

**Kyria: Hi guys! This is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic! I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Summary: Li Syaoran is engaged to his one and only best friend Kinomoto Sakura ever since his mother and Sakura's mom were pregnant with the both of them. It also helps because the two of them are the highest members of the Powerful Four. Four companies who practically own the world. With the two other members Eriol Hiirigazawa and Tomoyo Daidoji already in love and engaged, will Syaoran and Sakura fall in love as well? What if an evil clan elder wants to kill Syaoran so that he will finally be the leader of the clan? What if a certain Li Mei Ling has her heart set on having Hiirigazawa Eriol for herself, and be Kinomoto Sakura's most beloved best friend and leave Daidoji Tomoyo nothing? Will love survive all the odds? The answer is yet to be told in this spinning tale of the Powerful Four.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**Li Xiao Zang was staring across his nephew's photo. "Xiao Lang had always been my favorite. To bad I have to kill him and his fiancé. With both of them in the Circle, I will never control the Li Clan, my brother, I have given, because I loved im. But not his son, never again. I am sorry Xiao Lang….." Xiao Quing thought. He was holding a copy of Tomoeda's Dirt. A certain Shizuka Todo. Excellent, Xiao Quing thought. I never knew Megumi will be useful! "Hello, I need to speak with Megumi Yadara."……… "Yadara, I need you to do something. …. Yes. I want it soon…………Excellent I knew I could count on you! Remember Megumi, fail this time and Rui will pay hard.**_

_**A/N: I have decided to let you see who Megumi is before Xiao Quing. I am really sorry about the confusion. His name is Xiao Quing not Xiao Zang. Thank you all**_

**Chapter Three: Family Beaches and Yadara Megumi**

In a Rundown Apartment lives Megumi Yadara, and she is planning her evil schemes

_Flashback:_

_A ten year old Megumi was running around their old house. Her step father had just finished verbally insulting her. Oh of course, her mother joined the fun too! Her step sister, Megumi preferred to call an idiot, Shizuka Todo was busy flirting with the biker boys who knows absolutely nothing. All this, Megumi thought is the fault of her father, Xiao Quing Li. _

_Yep, her mother was a household maid in the Li Mansion. And she fell for Xiao Quing mainly because she envied the way Li Yelan and Li Xiao Xin loved each other. She also envied Yelan's Prada Bags and Dolce and Gabbana Dresses. She also envied Kinomoto Nadeshiko's silk summer dresses tailor fit only for her. Xiao Quing promised all of that in exchange for one small thing. A little baby boy, as his heir. Rumors were spreading that Yelan was carrying a child. And in order for Xiao Quing to lead the clan was to have a child. _

_Xiao Xin was smarter and apparently more favored by the elders. Of course, he loved and married a girl of their stature, and loved her to no end. Fates loved Xiao Xin. And Xiao Quing was itching to show them all who is better. Unfortunately, Xiao Quing's wife was barren and so he had to keep that secret also. _

_And isn't it nice that a stupid maid was right there, envying Yelan's Prada Bag, or Nadeshiko's silk dresses or Lynn Hiirigazawa's perfect new braces, and Sonomi Daidoji's pashmina clothes designed by no other than her from materials which cost more that the girl's salary?_

_But there was one flaw in Xiao Quing's plan, instead of conceiving a nice healthy boy, Megumi's mother conceived her, and worse, Xiao Quing's wife knew of the elicit affair. She would keep it secret, promise! But kick the stupid maid out of this house, because I will ruin you!_

_Sadly her mother was so depressed she settled on marrying a local junkie who often left her high and dry. And look, her step father bought her favorite daughter Shizuka a new expensive silk dress. Her mother was busy cooing Shizuka and often looked at her way wit dismantled looks and Megumi could almost hear her mother speaking "Look at that girl!, She could never have dresses like these!"_

_Psssshhh… as if I wanted them. A here comes Rui! Rui Hanabe, my boyfriend. We are planning to elope soon._

_But my father knew of me, and sadly, on the night we are about to elope, he was kidnapped. And my ever great father told me that I was now his slave. I must do everything to stop the engagement with Kinimoto and Li. Hmmm.. look at Sakura Kinimoto, in her beautiful doll dresses. And her mother in her perfect gown! I will destroy you all! You will pay, for doing this to me! Wait for me, Rui……_

_End of Flashback_

Megumi Yadara sighed. During the past six years, all she had were glimpses of Rui. The longest was the two nights where she gave her innocence to him. And she knew whenever she did something wrong, Rui would pay for that. Yet, he still managed to smile whenever Megumi will visit him.

A wonder he did not hate her. It was all Xiao Quing's fault. And though she knew Sakura and Syaoran were innocent bystanders who neither knew of her existence, she figured that if Kinimoto and Li would simply _die_ she and Rui could have a most awaited revenge.

However, Yadara Megumi could not intervene with the budding friendship and soon to be love between Kinimoto and Li. After all they were inseparable like conjoined twins. And she knew Rui would take the heat for it. And yet, there he was, saying all those words to Megumi.

So no matter how much she does not want to do this kind of thing, she simply has too. And she will begin by slowly killing the two of them. (A/N: I figured it would be better if Megumi tries to kill them both. Enough of the love hindrances, it is so overrated and frustrating)

**Meanwhile in Hell Hole I mean… (Cough, Cough)…. Li Manor:**

Shun and Jin Kuwasabi was busily peeking through the room of their Uncle Syaoran and Auntie Sakura. It was currently 8 am. (Sorry, I could not get the hang of the names so I changed them). Meanwhile their cousin, baby Chang was busily trying to get out of his crib. Cho was simply at a corner playing. "Moooommmmmyyyy? Iiiitttsss laaaate!" Little Shun screamed. "What! Shun, Jin! 8 am! Syaoran Li wake up now!" Kinimoto Sakura screamed at her best friend's ear.

"Huh! Wha! Fire! Get me the phone! Sakura take the kids and…" Syaoran stopped dead as he saw his fiancé and Shun and Jin look at him and laugh. "Very funny guys! Come on down, we'll have breakfast." Just then the phone began to ring. Syaoran accesses it to the phone in the nursery while he was tickling Cho and Sakura cooing Chang.

"Hello?"

_Oh hey Syaoran-kun, its me Rika. Terada…_

Syaoran sweat dropped and imagined Rika with his sensei, and he shuddered to think

Hey Rika, what's up?

_Terada said you are now officially off the play. Go and take your summer break, after all it is two months. No more sports for you too._

Wow! Thanks Rika. As a gratitude, why don't you come with us.

_Wow! Thanks Syaoran! But we can't really go. We have to organize the Sports and Foundation Months. Just enjoy!_

Okay, thanks Rika!

_Don't mention Li-kun! Terada..._

And Syaoran shivered. "Hey Syao-baby, something wrong?" Sakura asked while carrying Chang. "Nope. Rika called. Terada-sensei gave us the two months off since its about to be vacation after all. So my boys, were do you want to go?" Syaoran turned attention to the boys.

Shun and Jin ranted on about pirate ships and aliens while Syaoran was laughing at the unmistakable likeness of the boys to him. "Saku-babe? I think you should call Eriol and Tomoyo, ask them if they want to meet us at, where you want to go?" Syaoran asked. "How about the resort at Hokkaido the Xiao Ying, Syao-baby?" Sakura came to Syaoran and sat in his lap. Syaoran pulled her closer as Shun and Jin sat at Sakura's lap.

Sakura reached for the phone and called Tomoyo at Venice. Tomoyo said they would follow tomorrow with Xiao Xin, Fujitaka, Clow, Ryou, Yelan, Nadeshiko, Lynn and Sonomi.

Syaoran called his Aunt Mei-Yang and told her they would be coming to Xiao Yang or Little Cherry, tomorrow. Mei-Yang said that she would like to see Sakura again and that her little girl was looking forward on meeting Eriol.

Syaoran was a bit pale when he got off the phone with Mei-Yang. Sakura was just preparing lunch. "Syaoran, something wrong?" Sakura asked. "No Sakura, its just that, do you remember Mei-Ling?" Syaoran sat down at one of the chairs and played with Chang. "Mei? The girl who threw death glares at Tomoyo? Why?" Sakura stirred her sauce and approved. "Sakura, it seems, Mei Ling is not aware of the second engagement within the Powerful Four." Syaoran said, "Oh!"

**0--0--0--0--0**

**Kyria: This sucks guys but I have been focusing on other stories. I will make it better next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

POWERFUL FOUR

**POWERFUL FOUR**

**Kyria: Hi guys! This is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic! I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Summary: Li Syaoran is engaged to his one and only best friend Kinomoto Sakura ever since his mother and Sakura's mom were pregnant with the both of them. It also helps because the two of them are the highest members of the Powerful Four. Four companies who practically own the world. With the two other members Eriol Hiirigazawa and Tomoyo Daidoji already in love and engaged, will Syaoran and Sakura fall in love as well? What if an evil clan elder wants to kill Syaoran so that he will finally be the leader of the clan? What if a certain Li Mei Ling has her heart set on having Hiirigazawa Eriol for herself, and be Kinomoto Sakura's most beloved best friend and leave Daidoji Tomoyo nothing? Will love survive all the odds? The answer is yet to be told in this spinning tale of the Powerful Four.**

**Chapter Four: Till I Found You**

Xiao Ying:

Amidst the meadow found in the Xiao Ying resort hides a little menace we came to know by the name of Yadara Megumi. Megumi was just plotting a way on how to destroy the heir and heiress of the lifelines of the Powerful Four.

She would not destroy the budding love a blind man could see spearing from them, she had enough heart and enough Rui in her to keep her from destroying other people's feelings.

She sighed, even in his agony Rui only asked her one thing. And it sucks to know that he will always be same and kind Rui who will just smile for her no matter how much pain he felt. And that made her want to finish this as fast as she could.

_Flashback:_

_Megumi was walking along the same corridor, it looks cheerful from the outside. Of course Li Xiao Zang's house must always have enough grandeur. On the end of the hall was a large double door made of oak. And se new, the thick oak was only the cover for a steel and iron alloy vault door behind it. Past the vault was a high security level of an Iris scanner, palm print pad and a voice recognition system. _

_Though Megumi made access of these codes as a reward for her very perfect mission of penetrating the Kinomoto-Li nuptial plans, she knew she still could not get Ryu out because of the laser beams that range through every inch of the room they kept Ryu in, not to mention the laser beams surrounding the perimeter of the innocent mansion. _

_Oh, the beam patterns changes every one hour, each different from the other, and a pattern is repeated at say, ten years?_

_Megumi sighed and pressed her eyes to the light, her palm to the pad and sang the verse assigned to her voice from the song called Edelweiss. Talk about weird._

_The sick image of the room inside made Megumi want to spit up everything she had taken this afternoon. But she swallowed it again, put on a bright smile, and waited for the final chink as the vault doors opened and some of the beams cleared to let her through._

_The room looked innocent. There was a spacious king sized bed made of duck feathers and was covered with a thick quilt with a matching bed spread and afghan. The windows by face the beautiful garden outside the mansion. On the south of the bed was a huge dresser and a connecting door to a bathroom. _

_But what sicked Megumi is knowing every inch of the innocent room was highly powered with sensors, that will likely kill its occupant once the sensors recognize him missing. Accidentally._

_Sitting on the comfy Laz- Boi was Rui Hanabe. He was still ruggedly handsome even after six years. His brown tresses which now reach his shoulders tied in a leather black belt. His form lean, yet still muscular, probably because of six years' worth of physical exercise/torment. His eyes, the ever piercing blue she came to love more than anything._

_He smiled. And that made her melt right down to her toes. "Hi honey." She whispered slowly. "Hello Megumi how was your day? Come tell me about it." She sat in his lap while he stroked her hair. "Xiao Zang has instructed me to another task." He stiffened. "I wonder, what he threatened you with this time?"_

"_Nothing!" She responded too quickly. "I mean, he promised me, that once I finish this task, you will be free." He sighed. "After all this time, you still believe your father Megumi? What was it this time he has asked you?" She sighed in his arms and burrowed her face on the crook of his neck._

"_He asked me to kill the life line of the Powerful Four. Li Syaoran and his fiancée, Sakura Kinomoto." She could feel him burn with rage. "He has asked you to sin so many times, spare your soul and mine Megumi! Stop this, I would rather die than have you kill innocent people who has done me no harm!"_

_She tried to comment but he continued further. "I would not have you kill people who, and I bet my life on this, once know about me, will throw themselves bodily to Xiao Zang to save me. Let me just die Megumi, and be happy."_

_She touched a finger to his. "Don't you ever ask me to let you go, Rui Hanabe. You are the only one I have left. I don't have anyone but you, I do not need anyone but you. Please, let me save you. You are all I ever needed."_

_He swiped the tears that pooled under her eyes. "Megumi.." And he held on to her until the angry tears had flown through and she rested her broken soul. But he heard hi solemn whisper "Let love blossom Megumi. It will save us all."_

_End of Flashback_

She sighed. She wanted to run to them for help. She knew she will do everything they can, but it will be too late. Xiao Zang will have heard of her activity by another tracker sent closely to watch her. Close proximity to help always made Xiao Zang sweat. If only Rui was safe…..

Meanwhile:

Sakura Kinomoto carried heavy children on her shoulder. Se would have asked Syaoran for help if he wasn't carrying Shun on one shoulder, a dozen bags on the other and Jin on his back. Eriol and Tomoyo would not be arriving until late afternoon.

"Syaoran?" She called. "Yes, sweetie?" His voice sounded strained. She couldn't help it, she giggled. "Well, are you okay?" He smiled, tried too, she knew the tones of his face so well. "Yep, just fine."

Her long white legs were making him sweat! She wore a pair of shorts, longer than the rest but with her height, it looked like it only covered the essentials. Her shirt, innocent, made his mouth water. He marched as fast as he could to his hag of an aunt Mei Yang to relieve the pressure.

Sakura was having a near death experience. Having Syaoran like that, wearing only his too innocent board shorts and flip flops made her want to leave the kids in the shade and tears his clothes in half. Maybe when they were married… She couldn't help it. She gave another giggle.

"SYAORANNN, SAKUUURAAA!!" A loud squeal was heard, and suddenly they were engulfed by a blur of raven. "Mei Ling, cant breathe! Kids!!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Whoops! Sorry bout that! Let me look at you, My I've missed both of you so much!"

"Missed you too Mei-Mei! I'll hug you after the kids are settled down! Now let us look at you!" Mei Ling was beautiful. Evidently so. She has grown out of her pigtails and now let her long, silky raven hair fly with the breeze. Her eyes, the same tantalizing ruby and her voice, like nails on glass.

"Look good Mei!" Syaoran said after the same evaluation his fiancée did. "Yeah, both of you too! Marriage will be healthy for both of you! Lord knows the Powerful Four need to tie the knots more securely."

Syaoran looked at Sakura. He knew exactly what Mei Ling was implying. But before he could voice out his thoughts Mei Yang appeared from the doorway. When Mei Ling's father, Riyochiku Rei had died, Mei Yang Li dropped the surname that had shunned her from her family, and changed her daughter's too.

Riyochiku had been the Li's gardener's son. With the house maid. Mei Yang was the youngest of the Li's and having two elder brothers, she was used on having her own way. But she fell for a gardener and traded the fancy silks and pashmina for peasant clothes.

She was happy until her husband died of pneumonia. But she still had a daughter to provide for, swallowing her pride, she seeked help from the elders. Only two had agreed to take her back, the two most important juries. Li Yelan's and Li Xiao Xin's.

Mei Yang would have wanted to repay them by betrothing her daughter to Syaoran. But as it seems, the Kinomoto heiress was meant for him. So she settled on letting them be happy as her payment. Good thing Mei Ling loved Eriol.

Well, Mei Yang thought, her bloody red lips curving, what Mei Ling wants, Mei Ling gets. Just shame for the Daidoji heiress.

"Syaoran, Sakura! Dear me, what a flight both of you must have endured. Come. Have Aunt Mei Yang's chocolate tea." As she smiled, Sakura, Syaoran and Mei Ling snickered. Mei Yang was not a good drink maker. Foods were edible, but never accept tea from Mei Yang.

"Ahh, we'll pass auntie. The kids need to sleep." Sakura replied softly. "Ofcourse, how foolish of me. Go right ahead, you're room is the white room on the second floor, you know which one." And Mei Yang proceeded to give them a little rest.

'Sorry about Mama. She still thinks chocolate tea is you're favorite Sakura." Mei Ling snickered. "No problem Mei. We'll rest for a while now. If you don't mind!" Mei Ling smiled and gestured with a go ahead.

She sighed. Sakura had always been her picture perfect best friend. Of course having her as a soon to be cousin thrilled her, then again Daidoji _was_ also her cousin. She sighed. Eversince they were little, she did not like Tomoyo. She always get to take everything she ever wanted.

_Flash back:_

_Six year old Mei Ling was visiting Tomoeda, to see her Auntie Yelan and Uncle Xiao Xin and lots of her cousins and three other friends. _

_Members of the Powerful Four. Mei Ling never coveted anyone because her father taught her not too. She missed him still though he died two years ago._

_Mama was chatting in the patio and she had no playmates. Suddenly a girl with chestnut hair and emerald green eyes peeked at her and smiled almost shyly. _

"_Hi! You must be Mei Ling. Syao-syao told be a lot about you! I'm Kinomoto Sakura by the way."_

_She held out a hand and Mei Ling took it. So this was the girl meant for Syaoran. He must like her to allow her to call him Syao-syao. Nobody was allowed to call Master Li any nick names, except his best friend._

"_Hi! Syaoran also told me lots about you!" Sakura smiled and chatted with the girl. Sitting on the grass in her satin pink dress. Then suddenly they heard a panicked voice call. "Saku? Kura! Come on, don't scare me like this!"_

_Sakura laughed. "Oops, he panics when he looses me for two seconds be right back! Syao-syao!" Mei Ling saw how Syaoran's face brightened up when he saw Sakura and almost scooped her off the ground. He hugged her so tightly._

_She wondered if she would find something like what Sakura and Syaoran have._

_Then she felt someone from behind her. And she felt her heart beat oh so loudly. He had blue hair, uncommon anywhere. His face was angelic, and his smile was like the smile of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. _

_But his eyes, azure mixed with cerulean, warmed her._

"_Hi, I'm Hiirigazawa Eriol, you must be Mei Ling." She blushed and nodded. "Have you been talking to Sakura just now?" She blushed when he sat beside her. "Yes. Ms. Kinomoto had been very kind, Master Hiirigazawa." _

_He chuckled and the sound of it made her so embarrassed he must have never seen any peasants. "Must you be so formal?" She blushed. So he thought her stupid. _

"_My mama instructed me to call every member of the Powerful Four with the title Master for male and Miss or Mistress for female. She said you are the highest forms of society and that everyone must respect you."_

"_Well you should respect me, and obey my orders, since I am, after all, Master Hiirigazawa." She blushed and nodded. "Then I, Hiirigazawa Eriol command you, Mei Ling Li, to address me now, and ever as Eriol or Eriol-kun. Understood?" And then he smiled._

"_Hai, Eriol-kun!" She giggled as he told her many different stories about his travels, marveling at the tales about sky skrapers and towers, pyramids and water cities. She was so absorbed until Sakura and Syaoran approached them. _

"_Hi Mei Ling! Man you have grown since I saw you last!" Syaoran smiled. "Same here Master Li, Mistress Kinomoto." They frowned. "Please, not you too Mei Ling. Everyone her calls us Master and Mistress.' Sakura scoffed._

"_Then Syaoran and Sakura then." She smiled solemnly and they both smiled. She saw the easy relation between Sakura and Syaoran and wondered if Eriol had someone like that. Suddenly, a very beautiful girl came along them. _

_She had smooth wavy, grayish hair, and pale, cream skin. Her eyes were vivid lavender. She noticed Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol had brightened up at the sight of her._

"_Sorry I'm late. Choir practice took longer than expected. Hi! You must be Mei Ling. Please, call me Tomoyo!" She smiled. But Mei Ling could not help but hate her, for she took away Sakura and Eriol's attention away. She smiled and shook her hand. _

"_So how was your day?" Eriol asked as he drew the girl to his arms. Mirroring Sakura and Syaoran. "Yeah, how did my girl best friend show off at choir today?" Tomoyo blushed. "Aw, Saku, you made Tomo-chan blush. _

_Seriously Tomo, Eriol might just gobble you up!" Now it was Eriol who blushed. They all laughed and teased and soon they shot off to the house, Syaoran holding Sakura, Eriol holding Tomoyo. Mei Ling obviously forgotten._

_The Powerful Four was a unit. They had a world all to themselves. And she hated Tomoyo for that. When she was not there, everyone was focused on her. Yet when Tomoyo came, she did not include her in conversations like Sakura._

_She did not aske her how she was doing like Eriol. Or often teasing her like Syaoran. She shunned her out. And for the first time in her life, Mei Ling coveted something. It was what Tomoyo Daidoji has a perfect life._

_End of Flashback_

Mei Ling sighed. "Tomoyo Daidoji, I will always be waiting in the wings. Waiting for you to make a big enough mistake to give the three of them back to me, and I will replace you in the Powerful Four.

Meanwhile:

"Finally, the three of them are asleep!' Sakura wiped the sweat off of her brow. She saw Syaoran staring intensely at her. "What is it Syaoran?" She was worried when Syaoran half dragged her across to the beach.

The sun was just beginning to go westward. "Syaoran Li what the-" But she never go to finish since she was pinned on a tree and Syaoran's mouth assaulted hers. Her mind flew to a world of color and wonder, different sensations and flights.

"You. You make me feel crazy! That's my problem. I tried not to think of you like this, like a snack I could just gobble up. But what sucks is the more I try, the more I love you! Damn it, I love you Kinomoto Sakura. More than you will ever know!"

His chest was heaving is eyes a bit wild, his tousled hair glinting in the sun. "Calm down Syaoran, because I want you at peace when I tell you how much I love you too! I don't remember exactly when I fell for you. Maybe when we were four when you kissed by wound and made it feel all better"

"Maybe it was when we were three and you gave me Nana Jolene's Kisses Chocolates. Or maybe at the very moment that we were born I knew I would love you for the rest of my life. So I love you Li Syaoran, more than you will ever know.

**Till I Found You **

**Freestyle**

_**I was alone not long ago**_

_**without a love to call my own. **_

_**I was afraid and thought **_

_**it wasn't meant for me.**_

_**I didn't need anybody else **_

_**that was what I would tell myself.**_

_**And I believed that that was how it would be.**_

_**I used to think that I was fine. **_

_**Oh, that I was doing ok. **_

_**I didn't know that I was blind. **_

_**I just went on along my way. **_

_**I didn't know what I was missing**_

_**'til I felt you tender lips **_

_**kissing my fears away. **_

_**I'm so glad you're here today.**_

_**I never had somebody I could lean on.**_

_**I never had a shoulder I could cry on**_

_**'til I found you babe - **_

_**'til I found you.**_

_**And I never had somebody I would think about. **_

_**I Never had someone I coudln't do without**_

_**'til I found you babe - **_

_**'til I found you.**_

Syaoran Li was in heaven. "You love me? You absolutely love me?" She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Yes, yes I do!" He smiled, and under the sun, however blazing it may be, mirrored how he felt. Blazing, irrational love. He used to think he was incapable of loving, that love was simply not meant for him. He believed it.

Yet whenever he hugs his bestfriend, or holds her close at night, his heart runs an extra mile. His veins and arteries just block up. He thought it normal. I mean, how could someone feel this way when they do not even want to love.

He was blind. Blind to the pure and simple truth that everyone can see. The reason behind his over protectiveness to her. The reason why he wants to beat all of her suitors to a bloody pulp was the most simple truth. He LOVED her.

He only realized this that night when she asked him if he would ever fall in love. The answer was no, and now he realized it was because he fell in love with her eons ago. He was just too stupid to know that.

"_All my life, you had been there Sakura. In everything that I do. You mean more than the world to me Sakura, you mean more than anything. You are my life, and my soul, I can never bear to let you go. I love you Sakura. And I was so lost till I found you…_

_**I had been badly hurt before**_

_**Ever since then, I would ignore any chance for love**_

_**I thought it was a lie **_

_**I learned to rely upon myself and**_

_**I thought that I was doin well, until you came**_

_**With something I just can't deny...**_

_**I used to think that I was fine, oh**_

_**I was doing alright**_

_**I would go on and do my things, everyday and every night,**_

_**I didn't know what I was missing**_

_**'Til I felt you tender love fillin' me up inside**_

_**I love you with all my might **_

_**I never had somebody I could lean on,**_

_**I never had a shoulder I could cry on**_

_**'Til I found you babe, 'til I found you, oohh...**_

_**And I never had somebody I would think about**_

_**I never had someone I couldn't without**_

_**'Til I found you babe, 'til I found you, oohh...**_

Sakura had never been in love with anyone but Syaoran Li. And now having him in her arms, hearing him say that he loved her back. It was pure bliss. Everything that she could ever hope for. That sweetness. She was home. She finally found the one person she could spend her life with.

"_All my life, I waited for this moment, and I never thought that I would hear you say you loved me too, though we never been good actors at concealing it. I love you and I surrender my everything to you Li Syaoran. I love you and I always will. I never felt this way, till I found you…_

_**I never had somebody I could lean on,**_

_**I never had a shoulder I could cry on**_

_**'Til I found you babe, 'til I found you, oohh...**_

_**And I never had somebody I would think about**_

_**I never had someone I couldn't without**_

_**'Til I found you babe, 'til I found you, oohh...**_

"_My life was not worth anything, till I found you. And now I will keep you for the rest of my life… I Love you more than anything…" SK and SL_

As love now fills the air, a broken soul shatters at the sight of the object she will have to destroy. Lives of purely good people, who let her believe that love did exist in the world. "I'm sorry… I would have wanted to have this done the easier way, but dying together does not seen to bad when having the death of the person you love hang on your head. I really am very sorry. If there was anything I could do…" And she vanished again in the thickets of doom.

**0--0--0--0--0**

**Kyria: I know, you waited so long and I present you a sucky chapter. At least we are back on track. You want a Sneak Peek? Give me lots of Reviews first so I know what to put on my Sneak Peek! ; )**


End file.
